Niacin is an important dietary supplement. For example, niacin plays an important role in metabolism, acting as a hydrogen and an electron transfer agent in carbohydrate metabolism. Furthermore, niacin forms part of nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NAD) and nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide phosphate (NADP), which are important intercellular carriers of reducing electrons in the electron transport system in living organisms. Moreover, niacin-containing coenzymes participate in a variety of biological reactions, e.g., lipid catabolism and oxidative deamination. In fact, niacin deficiency has been identified as the leading cause of a medical malady known as pellagra.
However, niacin has numerous side effects when administered, such as flushing, so that alternatives are desirable. Nicotinamide is known as a suitable alternative for niacin supplementation.
Nicotinamide can be challenging to formulate, because it is highly water soluble and rapidly absorbed. It would be advantageous to develop additional technologies that allow for formulation of nicotinamide in a variety of release profiles.